Mitsuko - the third
by Anahhzp
Summary: What if Rin and Yukio have a sister? Mitsuko is not just daughter of Satan, but also of Yuri. Before Shiro finds they, a friend of Yuri, Asako, took the girl to take care of her, so nobody knows that she exists, but it changes when a demon attack her town, and after she finds out about they being triplets, she goes look for then.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, that's my first fic, and my english is terrible, but I hope you like it ;)**

"It's cold". That was the first thing I think on waking. I sit on the bed and look at the window, seeing that it's snowing. A few days ago that winter began, but yesterday was the first really cold day, and the expected is to continue to get colder, as well as it should be having a blizzard out there, but it's not the case. And just now that I realised what woke me up: whoops.

I look again at the window, that despite it badly show whats out there, I'm sure that there is something else than snow, something that until then I hadn't noticed. I jump out of the bed and run to the door of the living room, which I open, and see a big quantity of strangers mosquitos, denser than the other days.

Hasn't been to long since I first saw them. Actually, this happened last week, on going have breakfast with my aunt and see them through the window. My face in astonishment showed everything, and Asako didn't have much difficulty to understand what was going on, so then she explained me that these mosquitos were actually Coal Tat, that are lower level demons.

In the truth, I understand quite about demons, where they come from, what they can do, how to kill them and also how they look like, despite that in the practice I have never seen any of them before. Thus, I always treated the good ones whose Asako talked with sometimes as invisibles creatures.

I stopped spacing out as soon as started coughing, something that happened because of a smoke from out there and which was already invading the house. I abruptly close the door and run to my aunt's bedroom, where I find her already dressed, picking somethings and putting in a bag, which she gives me, while yelling "We don't have much time!'.

I stay astonishes for a while, but came back to reality as soon as Asako put in my other hand my sword. You may find it kinda weird the fact that I have a sword, specially it being a demonic one. Besides it, it's enchanted, so, beyond killing demons, it also hides something about myself.

I follow Asako, who left home and run through the town, holding a cloth over her face, because of the cold and the smoking, which I son't know where comes from, until see a demon similar to a dragon, which was burning many houses ahead. I also see some people screaming while running, in the same direction of several footprints in the snow, and in the opposite direction that we were following.

We are approaching increasingly of the dragon demon, and when I'm almost convincing myself that Asako inhaled too much smoke and found a good idea to confront him, she dodges and goes into an alley, where stops and leans against the wall, panting.

I'm staring at her , hoping to say something, but she just stares at the floor for a long time, seeming to be thinking over something. After waiting for what seems an eternity, Asako turns back to me, but with a suffered look that I rarely see she using, replacing the affectionate and decided one that's usually stamped on her face.

"Mitsuko, today is the day that we separate."

Don't know if I understood it right. What does she mean? I simple didn't understand. But despite my confused face, Asako looks at me with a tenderness look, and a small smile "You know just part of what you really are, I never dared tell you the whole truth. You know, despite that I've already mentioned that your father is actually a demon, I never exactly told you who he is. But know that you have great powers sealed on your sword, and it is important to use them wisely".

That's what you heard: I'm part demon. I usually ignore this, but since the day I started seeing Coal Tar, I had the feeling that something inside me had changed, this 'cause until then my powers hadn't awakened.

"You know"Asako continues"I've always had a great affection for this town, and I feel that today our paths divide"she pauses for a moment and points behind herself "Do you see that demon right there? I can not let it destroy this town so easily" I stare at her with wide eyes.

"W-what? You'll really face that thing?" I look at her, who nods "You just got to be kidding. You gonna kill yourself! A-and what about me, what do you intend to? Leave me?"

She shakes her head and looks at me again with a suffered look. ''I know that one day you will understand. I have to do this. And besides'', she pauses to change position, now turned fully to me ''I will not leave you alone. There's something you need to know.

I don't want to listen anything else. I'm feeling betrayed by the most important person in my life, who took care of me my whole life. But nonetheless, I nodded to she continue "Your mother, Yuri, she didn't just gave birth to you, but also to other two boys. You are triplets".

My eyes widened and my mouth threw open. The revelation shocked my deeply, making me astonished while watching Asako walking toward the demon, right to her death.

• • •

I didn't stay longer enough to see her fighting, 'cause this way I would pretend that she still alive. I ran away as soon as I came back to reality,

running as faster as I could, without even looking back. I just allowed myself to stop when my legs couldn't stick up myself anymore. I immediately fell in the snow, don't even caring about the cold.

In all my way to here,I couldn't see anybody around, I was completely alone, lying on the ground, without thinking in anything, and if I do, I'll have no more hopes to escape from here.

I closed my eyes and payed attention to listen everything around: nothing but the wind. I really don't know how much time I have been here, but suddenly I heard some steps. Were more than two steps, but they were so synchronized to be from different people. With this in mind, I reached the conclusion that whatever that was coming wasn't human.

I made myself get up and sit on the floor. After have kinda difficulty, I looked around and saw a big black dog some meters ahead. If it was just a regular dog, it could have freaked me out, but it wasn't, once it had three heads. I mean, THREE FREAKING RED PAIRS OF EYES STARING AT ME. Of course, I kept my cool. Well, actually not, but I was frozen, so I couldn't do anything, anyway.

After staring each other for a while, the dog started walking, and in my direction, while I was still frozen. When it was already right in front of me, I could move a bit, dragging me to behind, but the dog just followed me. I kept doing it, faster and faster, just as the dog. And when I was almost getting up, the dog jumped over me, putting an end in all the distance between us.

It knocked me again to the floor, and I knew that that was my end, so I closed my eyes and and hoped to the worst, but then I felt something strange in my cheeks. I dared to open my eyes a bit, just enough to see that the dog was me licking me.

At first I couldn't understand, but I then realised that it, from the start, didn't plan attack me. Trying to getting up, the dog got out of over me, and then I pet him. And was this way that Belbel (how I called him) became my familiar.

• • •

Half an hour later, I was hungry, and before start walking looking for civilization, I decided to look for the first time inside the bag that Asako gave me. Hurts thinking of her, so I just made me forget that thought for I while, and do what I have to.

Having a quick look inside the bag, I saw a bottle of water, a cellphone, a piece of paper, a map and a change clots. No food. Then I had a better look in what I had. The map showed the train lines of the country, and of all the other things, what more appealed my attention was the paper, which I unfolded. In it was written:

Darling,

I'm afraid that if you reading it, it's because I'm no longer with you.

But anyway, there are here some things that you need know.

I love you, kisses, Asako.

Just now that I realised that I was tearing, and I wiped the tears with his sleeve of the coat, then I turned the paper, on which was written:

Your brothers are in the true cross academy, and when you look for them, remember that you have the same surname, it will help you to find them.

Plus, if you have to use your sword, and some day you will have to, don't be afraid.

I was frozen when finished reading the notes. Not just for thinking that one day I will have to use my sword without the enchantment, what will show my demonic side, put also that I just forgot my surname. I know, it sounds ridiculous, but it's not that much when you have in mind that I'm adopted, so never really used my real surname.

Well, I won't get nothing thinking about it now. So, the best is start walking to find someone what whatever. I stood up and looked to Belbel, that was staring at me, waiting for the next step.

"Shall we go?"He then ran some meters and stopped to look if I'm going too. I took it as a yes, and then followed him.

• • •

Some hours later, I saw a smoke coming from behind a mountain, and with relief, started to run towards it. There, we found some houses, and I asked the villagers some food. They gave me some Ramen, and I also asked how to get in the nearest city.

"There is a city 4 hours from here following southwest", A granny said. And as it was almost down, she also said that I should pass the night there.

I did as she said, and in the next morning, took some provisions and thanked the woman for the help. Then, me and Belbel headed to the city, where we would take a train.

And also where I gonna leave all my past behind, searching for something blindly: my brothers, that until then I didn't even know that existed.


	2. Chapter 2

******I already included Mitsuko in the manga's story, between the impure king arc and the Izumo's kidnapping - just to warn you~**

******[Mitsuko's POV]**

The travel took two hour, and it would be a good idea take some sleep, if the train hadn't so full or if I hadn't to watch a demon dog. So I looked again in Asako's bag, to kill the time. Surprisingly, found something that didn't see yesterday, a folder.

I picked the folder and looked inside, where were some documents, being most of them personal information of exorcists. Looked like Asako had been doing some research, but for what I don't know.

Having a better look, saw a list with many names, and after reading it, could recognize some of them, what made me believe that it was a list of the important guys.

Two of those names were circled in red, Fujimoto Shiro and Mephisto Pheles, and the second had some notes by the side: "True Cross Academy's principal; demon, but Vatican's ally= suspect".

Wow. The academy's principal that I'm going to is a demon, and is also suspect of...what? Well, but what about the other name? Just don't know. Seriously, all this stuff is giving me a headache.

I was about to close the folder and put it again in the bag, when a letter fell over me. I was sure it wasn't for me right after reading the post-it on it: "it's an indication for the cram school, this will make quite easer entering in it; I discovered that your brothers are training to be exorcists".

I looked it for a while a bit shocked. Just now that I realised how much Asako thought about this situation. She couldn't plan all this thing in a rush last morning. No, she knew that something would happen, but still she didn't plan anything for the two of us to escape, for she still with me, for she still alive ... I couldn't help but thinking that her motives were somehow related to her options - die or stay with me. Maybe... maybe I'm just thinking too much …

• • •

**[U********nknown's POV]**

I was walking through the hallway when listened someone yelling.

"Of course I'm sure that it's the right place!"

"But there is no one with this name...". The secretary never finished what was saying, 'cause the girl cut her off.

"What? He is the principal!"

I stared at the girl. She looks about my age, is brunette and has sapphire eyes. She isn't using the uniform, which means that doesn't study here. What does she wants with the principal?

I walked toward her and asked what's the problem. She blinked and then said, more controlled than before "I want to talk with Mephisto Pheles".

That was my turn to blink. Only the exorcists know Pheles by that name. And then I realized that there was a demon right behind her. My eyes widened, and I saw that she was carrying a katana. She looked confused at me, and I just said "I'll help you, follow me".

"Seriously? Thank you!".

Started walking to Mephisto's office, wondering what she wants with him. Looks like she's an exorcist, after all, what explain the way called Pheles, but still don't know why she was asking for him in the secretariat.

I stopped in front of the office and said for her wait a sec. I opened the door and was greeted. "Oh, Yukio! What brings you here?~".

"There is a girl..."

"Mitsuko"

"Mitsuko, who wants to talk with you". He looked surprised, but just said "Let her enter~".

And then I left, while she thanked me and entered the room.

• • •

******[Mitsuko's POV]**

"So, what do you want?~", said the principal with a curious face.

In that exact moment I started regretting my actions. Just yesterday my town got destroyed by a demon, I lost everything, ran away, took a train to an city that never been before and now I'm sitting in front of demon, who is the principal of the academy that my supposed brothers are. I did all this stuff and didn't even stopped for a moment to think what to do in this situation. I hate myself.

"Well... I want to enrol me". I don't actually want, but after seeing all the clues that Asako gave me, I suppose that's the best option.

"And why didn't you talked about it in the secretariat?". Now he looked a bit suspicious, doubting me.

"It's... It's because my aunt told me to ask for Mephisto Pheles, you, and she also gave me an indication..."

"Why didn't you say it before? May I have it?~", he said, returning to his good mood.

I took the letter and gave him, who opened it, and then asked while reading, "Tell me about your aunt~".

"Well, she was a middle first class exorcist, but hadn't been very active in the recent years..."

"I see... And what do you mean by 'was'?". He said it carefully, but the words hit me as a punch in the stomach.

"There was a high class demon, and we got separated... It was in last morning, and I'm traveling since then... I might be being hasty, but the way all happened, I believe that she...". I couldn't finish the phrase, but he understood what I meant.

"Alright. So, do you want to enter in the cram school?". I treated to forget what just said and thought about the question. Asako talked about it, she told that my brothers were in the cram school...

"Yes, I want".

"Perfect! we had few problems about it, so we'll be taking a different thematic, but soon resume to normality, no need to worry~", he said with a smirk, what freaked me out for some reason.

"And what about my registration?"

"We will be locking it for a month, as a courtesy~".

"Hum... Thanks".

"You're welcome~".

I stand up and walk toward the door, which I open, revealing Belbel, who was jumping happily. Mephistopheles eyes widened while looking at him.

"I see that you have a very special pet".

"Yes..". I said and looked again at him, realising that he was analysing me, but then he started smiling again and simply said "Take good care of it".

• • •

******[Mitsuko's POV]**

"57... 57... Here!".

Before I left Mephisto's office, he remembered something and said "About your room...~", and then gave me a key with the number 57 in it. He also gave me a uniform, and then I finally left. I saw that guy that helped me, Yukio-san, in the corner, and walked toward him to ask how to come in the girls's dormitory. After explaining me, he entered the office.

Now I'm staring at the door, wondering if there is someone inside. I'm a bit afraid of sharing the room, not just because of Belbel, but also 'cause it's kinda weird. I'm already a freak, nobody else have to know. Despite this I took a deep breath and entered.

There isn't no one here. I breath out with relief, and look the room. All the four beds have yellow sheets, except one, that had a purple quilt. I looked around and saw some books in a table, clothes inside a closet, which is opened, and some other things that indicate that someone lives here.

My shoulders fell in disappointment and I headed the bed in the other side of the room, where put my bag. This isn't Asako's bag, 'cause it was making me crazy just every damn time I looked at it, and needed to replace it. So, I bought one new in the train station from here. It is a purple backpack, and was where put all my stuff. I also bought some clothes, the cheapest that I found, 'cause even having quite money I was concerned, after all this will end sometime.

Belbel got under the bed that I chose, and I could listen him breathing while organizing my stuff. I was hanging my clothes in the other closet when listened someone knocking the door.

A purple haired girl entered the room and analysed me, despite the kinda indifferent look.

"Are you Mitsuko?". I nodded. "I'm Kamiki Izumo, and I'm your classmate in the cram school. They told me to come here and call you, we're going to have class now".

"Alright", I said while taking my sword, and followed her to out of the dormitory.

We walked through a kind of balcony, till arriving where some other teens were, probably my classmates too.

Next to them was Yukio-san, who started talking after seeing us coming. "It's been three days since our last session. I'm sorry that we had to close cram school and for having class in such a late hour".

"Wait, you're the teacher, Yukio-san?", I asked astonished.

"Yes", he said a little disturbed, but softly.

"Where the hell you know Yukio?" asked a navy blue haired boy, looking pretty amazed.

"We met a couple hours ago" said Yukio-san, who I just discovered that is actually my sensei.

"Oh, then it is..." said a blonde girl next to the navy blue haired boy.

"Coming back to class, I'd like to start a special lesson now"

"Special?", asked a brown haired guy with a dyed yellow wick.

"This lesson also carries a order given directly from sir Pheles. Please, follow me".

Everybody started walking, and the blonde girl said to the navy blu haired boy "Rin, your hair is different from usual".

"Oh, I was having dinner at Mephisto's.."

"How was it?" asked a bald boy full of curious, cutting Rin of.

I stared at Rin-san. Why the hell he was having dinner with the principal? I analysed him, noticing that he was carrying a katana, just as I. I also saw that he has some strange features, like pointed ears and sharp fangs. He was ruffling his hair when his sapphire eyes met mine, and I turned to avoid this awkwardly moment. Something about him concerns me.

"I had a delicious bowl of spicy instant noodles, and he talked something about etiquette...", he said, now looking at the boys.

"Instant noodles?"

"That's mean", said a pink haired guy.

Then Yukio-san suddenly stopped and started speaking: "All right, everyone. Do you know the gossips about the 'seven mysteries of the true cross academy'?". Some of the students agreed, and he continued. "Rumours say that they are caused by demons, and I want you to fight against then".

"What? And what about Mitsuko, isn't this her first day?~", said the pink haired guy.

"Well, the first mystery is 'a white wedding kimono which wanders through the school', that is a ghost that seems to appear just in the presence of mens, so the girls will just observe. There's nothing to worry about, Shima".

He nodded, and Izumo looked a bit frustrated, but right then she pointed ahead and said out loud "Look". Everybody turned to where she was pointing at and saw a white kimono.

"Start now!", Yukio said to everybody, and when the boys where walking towards the demon, he pulled Rin aside and said with a low voice, that I listened with difficulty, "Don't use them...". Rin's eyes widened, and after having a quick look at me, he nodded and walked behind the other guys. I really didn't understand what he meant, but just ignored it.

At first, they were following a good plan. Three of the boys were chanting shinto prayers and sutras, while Rin was distracting the bride ghost. There was also an other boy, but he was doing nothing, what pissed off Suguro, the guy with a dyed yellow wick.

The situation started to get out of control when they discovered that the bride ghost was actually a travesty, making an awkward situation. The boys were confused and couldn't do anything right anymore. I lost the interesting and started thinking in my situation.

What do I know about my brothers? They study in this academy and frequent the cram school. They also are probably half-demons. So I'm looking for twins in this cram school that are... kinda different.

I looked again at the boys, but none of them seems to have a brother here. Maybe there are other classes... "Kamiki, how much time does it take to became an exorcist?"

She blinked with the sudden question, and said "About two years"

"So there are other classes", I said with a question tone.

"Yes".

This made me think that maybe my brothers aren't in this class. And I can't even ask someone for them, 'cause I'm idjit and can't remember my own surname. I wrote a mental note to think about it later, 'cause I can't stand this anymore. Anyway, I'll keep my eyes open, maybe I find something...

Then I looked again at the fight, that wasn't going very well. In the end, who defeated the demon was Takara, the one that wasn't doing nothing, who suddenly summoned a man doll, making the travesty remember that he actually isn't a travesty, and disappear. Right, it was weird.

Somehow, Takara pissed off Suguro, who would have attacked the quiet boy, unless Konekomaru, the bald little guy, haven't try to stopped him, but he also got mad with Takara. In the end, Yukio was the one to stop confusion.

Then he announced: "Tomorrow we will be facing 'Mayuko-san who appears in a restroom in the woman's dormitory', witch has a high possibility to be an evil ghost, more sinister than the first one, and also appears just in the presence of girls, so this mission will be just for Kamiki-san, Moriyama-san and Mitsuko-san".

"Alright, so let's do our best!", said Moriyama-san, but it for some reason annoyed Kamiki-san.

"Why do you always say that? You are the weakest of us, you don't have to do your best, you need someone to protect you!"

"Kamiki-san! Didn't you learn anything from watching the boys' disappointing battle? Please cooperate with the others". After Yukio saying this, Kamiki seemed to be ashamed, but right after everyone said goodbye and went to their respective dorms.

******Hey! This is my second chapter and it took exactly 1 week since my first update, and I'll try to keep releasing chapters with this time space between them. Thank you for everyone that read it, and pleeeease review, 'cause I really want your opinion about it. I know it's not a original idea, but I hope you enjoy it. I will also be following the manga by now, but will probably change the story sometime.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I should have updated this on Saturday, but I had written just one POV until yesterday, so today I'm posting this chapter. For the same reason, the chapter end up getting shorter than the last one, but I promise that the next will be longer and much more interesting.**

**[Mitsuko's POV]**

That day I walked up early. The first thing that I did was check if Belbel was under my bed, and he wasn't. Now that I thought about it, yesterday he wasn't already in the room. Instead of finding him, I met Sumiko, my roommate, and that's probably why Belbel left. I looked at the window, which was open. The sky was a mix of dark and sapphire blue with some orange tones. And then I listened a yawn coming from the opposite bed.

''How long are you awaked?''. That was Sumiko. Yesterday, when I first talked with her, I introduced myself with Asako's surname, not just because I can't remember my own, but it would also be safer. I don't know exactly of what I'm afraid, but I got the feeling that the less I expose myself the better.

''Some minutes''.

''Ok... Let's go have breakfast then''. We got dressed and headed the cafeteria, and talked while walking.

''So you come from the north island?'', Sumiko asked me curiously.

''Yes, I lived with my aunt in a small town''

''And why did you come here?''

I took a bit to think about it. What should I say? ''I came here to search for someone''

''Who?''

''My brothers'', I said with no hesitation, after all, I reached the conclusion that I don't have to hide this from her, it wouldn't make much difference. She didn't say nothing immediately, she looks like thinking about my answer, and before could say something, we arrived in the cafeteria, which had a giant line.

''Kidding me''

''It's always like this'', said Sumiko while shrugging, back to her cheerful self.

• • •

** [Mitsuko's POV]**

I was walking through the corridor, searching for my class room. I had already said goodbye to Sumiko after breakfast, 'cause we're in different classes, and now I'm by my own. I looked the numbers over the doors and saw the right one, and then had a quick look from the door. I enter and rush to a sit in the left side of the room, and then sit there.

Some people looked at me quickly, but I just tried to ignore them. A few minutes later I saw a navy blue haired boy entering the class, noticeably spacing out. He just seemed to come back to reality when stopped next to where I was sitting at, looking at me and blinking, and then just sat in front of me.

''Sorry, were you going to sit here?''

''No, don't worry about it'', he said while turning back to face me.

"So, you're Mitsuko, right?"

"Yes, I'm Watanabe Mitsuko... And you're Rin...''

"Yes, I'm Okumura Rin"

I blinked. I've already listened this surname. But after I could remember where, the teacher arrives, and the class begins.

• • •

**[Mitsuko's POV]**

After the class ends, I left with Rin. He was spacing out, again, so he didn't notice me staring at him. I looked at these strange features of his, and thought about the fact that he was carrying his katana, even if we were just having regular classes right now. And more, when I put both things together, I think that there is some kind of relation.

Remember that I already saw some people with the same pointed ears and fangs, and they all had something in common. They were, at least, half-demons.

I myself am a half-demon, and I'm also sealed in my sword, so I don't have any of these features. It's not Rin's case, so if he is really a half-demon, even if he was once sealed, don't looks like exactly that he is anymore...

Some flashes of the yesterday's battle popped up in my mind. He doesn't unsheathed the katana not even once. Maybe it still being some kind of seal...

I looked again at him, who was still spacing out. I got a bit curious, so asked: "You have been spacing out for a while already. What's up?"

"Really?", he asked, noticeably disturbed. "I'm... I'm thinking about my brother. He really seems to be hiding something from me lately. I'm a bit concerned about it".

It for sure surprised me, but what most concerned me wasn't the issue itself. At this point I started putting together the facts. He is probably a half-demon who has a brother and also frequents the cram school. But there is something remaining...

"Who is your brother?"

"Yukio"

My eyes widened. I didn't even consider Yukio. And him and Rin don't even are that similar...

But then I heard someone yelling "You're the one who should be aware of your weaknesses the most!". It was Suguro, while kicking Shima's leg.

"Hi guys, what's up?", asked Rin.

"We were talking about how terrible was the battle of yesterday", said Suguro, still a bit angry.

"I wonder who Takara-kun really is", said Konekomaru.

"His real name is Takara Nemu, his father is the president of the toy company 'Takara Hobby', and just so you know, he's a second-year student - one year above us", said Suguro. The immediately reaction of everybody was astonishment.

"So he's our senpai?", Rin and Shima wondered in disbelief.

"But... it's getting more and more confusing...", muttered Konekomaru.

"Sometimes, the more information you get the more it gets confusing", I said, for everybody's surprise.

"Anyway", started Konekomaro, breaking the atmosphere, "I wonder if the girls gonna be okay in today's mission".

Everyone slowly looked at me, and a heavy silence came up.

• • •

**[Mitsuko's POV]**

"Wow, what a beautiful toilet", said Shiemi.

The three of us were already in the bathroom, waiting for the boys, who went do something that Mephisto ordered. It was afternoon, so there weren't anyone else in the building besides us.

"Ssh, look", said Kamiki, looking at a amount of Coal Tar.

"Sorry for the wait". We all turned to see that the boys had arrived, and were behind a wall. "We will be standing here in the case of something happens, so good luck", continued Yukio.

"...All right"

"Let's check the stalls then", I said.

Me and Shiemi were looking for the demon, while Izumo seemed to be a bit distracted. "Look, this is the only one which is locked", said Moriyama, catching our attention.

Then, for our surprise, she knocked at the door and just asked if there is someone in there. "Wait!", I started, but before could do something, a voice replied: "Yeees. I so hate you. Stop behaving like a ditz when you're totally not. Don't expect people to forgive you for everything just because you're cute".

"Eh?"

"Hmph... Dammit". And then Izumo just kicked the door. "Enough with the small talk!". But, as expected, there wasn't anyone in there anymore.

The room got suddenly darker, and I felt that the ghost was just behind us, and my suspects gotten confirmed when it started talking girly stuff.

"Both of you, stand back. Moriyama, get your green-man spirit to grow larger in case things take a bad turn". Then she spoke to her familiars, Uke and Mike, which she summoned before getting here. "The Tamayura no Harai! We're going with the full version, not the shortened one!". But they refused, which made Izumo get desperate.

"Kamiki-san!", Shiemi tried to warn her, but it was already late, and she got caught with the ghost's hair, right before Shiemi also being caught. Before it could reach me, I jumped, and after unsheathing my katana, slashed the wires, freeing them.

"Th-...Thanks", said Shiemi, while Kamiki looked astonished.

"I... I didn't know that swords would work against ghosts".

"Me neither, it was just a shot", I said, shrugging.

"Alright... So what we do now?"

"Ah!", said Shiemi, "Nii-chan, grow some uruchi and mochi rice plants!"

"Nii!". And then, a great amount of this grew of the green-man, which Shiemi cut off and offered to the harvest gods.

"Right now, these bundles of paddy is all I can offer, but please, lend us your power!.. You like rice, don't you...?", she said the last part with a gentle smile.

The demons didn't say anything, and before they could think better, a wire of hair curled up on her neck and pulled her back, where the demon ghost held her, as a hostage. It started hanging her, which made Nii-chan disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"Dammit! I can't even attack it while it's holding her like this"

"I guess we have no choice. We will help you for the sake of this girl. Hurry up and recite the prayer", said the harvest god to Izumo, for my relief.

While she was reciting, I heard the demon talking to Shiemi. "Let me tell you because you're such a poor thing. That girl doesn't think of you as her friend. Too bad for you. Ahaha, that's so funny, ahaha. Friends? Don't make me laugh"

And then, unlike my expectations, Shiemi got serious and said with determination: "I don't know anything about you, but you don't understand anything about me either. Disappear". And in this exact moment, Izumo finished the prayer, and the ghost started flickering with the demon's attack. Then Shieme fell in the ground, panting. "Thank you, Kamiki-san".

First she seemed to be astonished, but then looked down, and while clenching her fists, she said: "I won't say this again, so listen well. I'm the one who should be thanking you"

"...It's okey!"

"Shiemi! Izumo! Mitsuko! Well done, you three. That was excellent teamwork"

And then, all the boys came up full dressed as girls. I would never expect for this.

"Ahahaha! So that's what you guys were preparing... Ahaha!"

"I'm pretty cute, aren't I?"

"Eh?! Y-... Yeah. Nice and muscular!"

"Hahaha"

"You're laughing too much Izumo..."

"Okumura sensei really must've kept his feeling under control"

******I looked at Yukio, who despite all the laughs was with a serious expression, which would be really funny in the situation, if wasn't the fact that he was pretty distance of what was happening right now. I wonder what is he thinking about...**

******Ok, I know that it wasn't really interesting, but in the next chapter I will put a Yukio's POV, and in this part he is thinking if he did end up inheriting or not the blue flames. Different from the manga, which just seems to be ignoring this issue by now, I will work on it. So, pleeeease review, I really want to know if I'm doing well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know that I said this chapter would be longer, but crap happened, and I had just some many tests to study, so this is pretty short. Plus, by the way this part ended, I decided that would be better finishing like that. But don't worry, tomorrow I won't go to school, so probably will start working on the next chapter, and if you be lucky, I will end it up. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist.**

** [Mitsuko's POV]**

It's about eleven o'clock, and we are in front of Mephiland ( Mephisto's amusement park ), ready to start our today's mission. "Today", started Yukio, "you will be facing the ghost that posses the Mephisto's statue in the middle of the night. Any questions?"

"Ahm...", everyone look at Konekomaru as he raised his hand and said while shacking a bit, "Is this mission somehow related to a really scary dog?". The unexpected question made everybody blink in confusion, except Yukio, who simply answered "No".

"What's that for?", asked Bon, once Yukio stayed quiet. The way he looks to be, I thought he would at least ask why, but then I realize by his look that he was as distance as the day before.

"It's just... Just because there is a dog right there". I, just like the others, looked at where he was pointing at, and saw a big black dog with three heads. Pretty different from their reaction, I was filled with happiness, as said:

"Oh! So that's where you are? C'mon baby!". Said that (which I used the same voice that you use to talk to a little child), Belbel ran and jumped over me, which instantly alarmed the others, even Yukio, but their scared face turned to disbelief and pretty much confusion as they realized that the demon was actually licking my face, instead of eating me alive, which a reasonable person would think.

"Just what the heck is happening?", I looked at Bon, who was the first one to react.**  
**"This is Belbel, my familiar", answered, while the others seem to be slowly coming back to reality. Bon looked a bit perturbed, but before anyone could say something else, Yukio said: "Now that is all cleared, let's back to the mission..."

"Ahm... Sensei, where is the statue?". After having a quick look, the rest of us had the as same finding as Shiemi: the statue just vanished.

"What the...". Even before Rin could end what he was saying, I feel what almost seemed to be a earthquake, and fly away from where we were standing at a sec ago.

Despite that I fell really hard on the ground, I wasn't feeling bad and all, so I quickly stood up and turned to see what caused the impact.**  
**"Looks like it was the statue who actually found us".

"Mitsuko-chan, is this really a good time to make jokes?". I looked Shima, who was lying on the ground, looking a bit dizzy, but ok. I was pretending to say something, but the three meters statue started running in our direction. Everyone quickly stood up and ran in desperate, with a giant Methisto in our heels.

"Save us Rin"

"I can't!"

"We're going to die", Shima cried out. Rin suddenly became truly pissed off. He gritted his teeth and fists. It's obviously because he can't help the others, but what's impeding him from doing whatever he could have done?**  
**I dodge to aside and stopped running. I already reached the conclusion that his katana could be a seal, but now I'm sure that it is really the case.

"Rin!", he looked confused at me, "I know you're a demon". It was almost funny the way his face turned to many expressions in a split of seconds. But then I started to get concerned. What if the others didn't know? Yes, it was a terrible thing what I just did. But to my relief, the others seemed to be more concerned with other things, like how I knew that, or how stupid I am.**  
**But a sec later, all my thoughts just vanish away as I noticed blue flames burst from Rin's body.

I wasn't scared at all. They looked so... Pretty... But vanished away too quickly. Something about two seconds later, Rin was holding his now sheathed katana with the Mephisto's statue sliced in a half some meter away, some of the others students panting with relief and confusion and a really pissed off Suguro.

"We could had handle with that!"

"Sorry!", Rin said while scratching the back of his head.

"Hey! How did you know that he was a demon?". Everyone stared at me as Izumo asked me that.

"Well... I'm a good observer..."

• • •

******[****Yukio's POV]******

_'Did you go to your medical check-up?'_

Yesterday's check-up... I was prepared for the worst.

_'I will now inform you of the results of the medical examination'_

_ 'Okay...'_

_ 'It's all cleared, just as always'_

_ 'Are you serious?', I asked, failing to believe._

_ 'Yes. Is there something worring you?'_

_ 'N... No'._

What's happening? These past few days I was convinced that I was doomed. So I suppose that I'm relieved. But, in that case, what the hell was that? There is no way that it was only a hallucination. That day, in the battle with the impure king, when I was facing Toudou... I'm sure that what I saw was real... I mean, everything became blue of sudden, and it was just with me, but I know it really happened, 'cause the way Toudou reacted mean that something wasn't right, and he was quite surprised, but also amused with the new knowing.**  
**Despite the surprises that new student came up with, I wasn't paying much attention in the mission, nor in the following. The result was just as expected: Rin slashing everything with his katana surrounded by blue flames.

Did I end up inheriting the flames of Satan?

The majority of the information concerning our birth has been concealed. Why exactly did they raised us? Father never told us anything, right up until his last breath. If nii-san is the illegitimate son of satan, then what does that make me...?

"...Huh?", I said out loud when found myself alone in some random place. "Ah... That's right, the mission's over, and I was heading back to the dorms". I spaced out... I suppose that is the type of thing to don't think about while walking. I look around, but it's pretty dark in here, I can't see a thing. Where am I?**  
**My vision seemed to adjust with the darkness and I could finally see what's around me... The hall of portraits? Why... How did I end up in a place like this... My eyes were widened, and I was sweating cold. I turned back and saw the same portrait me and Shura were talking about right this morning, the portrait of the seventh mystery, the one that shows your inner darkness... And the picture would be exactly as I had saw, just a regular girl... If weren't her eyes... Her demonic eyes.

'A devil's face. That's your true identity'. I got more desperate when heard that voice echoing in my head.

"Toudou..."

'Yukio... I wonder if you're a demon just like me'. And then, it wasn't the girl's face anymore... It was mine, with all the demonic features. 'Good for you, Yukio. You've always looking up to me, haven't you?'

"Damn it..."**  
**"YUKIO!". I woke up in a jump, finding myself in my desk, in my bedroom... With Rin screaming in my ear. "Wake the hell up! Shura is here to pick you up!"

"Well, this sure is unusual for you..."

A dream... "I... I over slept...! I apologize, I will get ready right away"

"Yo, your hair! It' so messy! Lemme take a pic!", Rin said laughing like an idiot, while I put my glasses and comb my hair.

"I swear you hair is just as impressively messy"

...It was just a bad dream. The boundary between that dream and reality is so unclear... You had a mission, right?

I was still spacing out when Shura used her key and we entered in the Vatican, where she gave me a folder. It was full of registers reporting cases about the demon eaters, and I quickly passed through these pages, when a huge picture took my attention.

I started reading the document and abruptly stopped in the middle of the text, discovering that it's about an artificial gehenna's gate.

I got no idea who besides Satan could manage to do such a thing, but now my situation is becoming more... Real... I know that I was freaking out about it. Damn it, I wasn't even managing to see the difference between reality and dream, but a inner part of me still believing that it was all my imagination... And this part just died.

** Now it's all reality. And I know that, if there is some kind of power inside me which is awaking, it's because of this gate... Which is making line between the both worlds greyer.**

******That's it. Nothing new, all just like is mentioned in the manga, except for the two last paragraphs, and not to mention what I changed because of Mitsuko.**

******p.s.: give me reviews! :S**

******p.s.: it reached 5 likes and 6 followers. Yey! (for me it's quite much, after all, is my first fic)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, new chapter! And guess what? We have one Rin's POV! Seriously, I was killing myself about it, I mean, I had already put 2 Yukio' POV, but none from Rin udgisuegaebgkudjkgakuh I hate myself :_( And don't be mad at me if this one is not THAT cool, but it's better than nothing. Plus, it's not really interesting now, it still gets more interesting ( I swear ;D ). So, that's it, enjoy the chapter!**

**[Rin's POV]**

"So today we're working on the hall of portraits mystery. The about a portrait that shows your face of death or something"

"So basically it's a portrait that changes the face it displays every time you look at it, right?"

"That's all great, but Okumura sensei is late", said Konekomaru. That morning Shura came to pick Yukio up to go to the Vatican, or something like that, and since than I didn't see him. Lately he have been acting weird, and when I asked what's happening, he lied. I wonder what he is hiding...

"GYAAAAAAAA"

"Izumo!? Are you okey? What's... Mephisto? Why are you here?"

"What happened to the puppy...?", eyebrows muttered, still in shock, but Mephisto just ignored her and said:

"Since Okumura sensei received urgent summons to the Vatican, I will be standing in for him to watch over you guys today. If I am not mistaken, this hall of portraits is the only remaining mystery left to be solved."

"Wait, if I'm not wrong, there's supposed to still be three left for us to trackle", said Mitsuko, who I hadn't noticed till now.

"My, really?... Ahh! The seventh mystery, 'the estate that can never be reached' is about the exorcism shop"

"What!?". I looked at Shiemi a bit astonished.

"...As it is harmless, we'll give that one a miss"

"Since when your house is one of the seven mysteries!?"

"I-I had no idea it had become a rumour... Although I have herd that it's impossible to physically approach the exorcism shop...", she said as her cheeks turned red.

"And the sixth mystery, the 'wunder-kammar", continued Mephisto, "Is a valued part of my prank -*cough cough wheeze* excuse me- collection, so we won't be investigating that one either"

_Prank collection..._!? I don't know what more to expect from this clown.

"Thus, the only remaining mystery to be tackled is indeed this one, the hall of portraits!", and then pointed to a portrait of a girl, "This portrait ia titled 'the family portrait', and was once part of my prank collection. However, recently the number of students who have looked at the portrait, and have, as result, become significantly traumatized, has drastically risen. As it has become such a dangerous presence, we have no other option left but to exorcise it. Well then, the sun has set and the students have all returned to their dormitories. You may begin"

And then, he disappeared in a explosion of pink smoke, just to reappear upstairs, sitting in the handrail with a DS in hands. "I will be watching over you all from up here~". Like hell he will be paying attention to us. He will play and just forget that we are even here... What would he's playing?

"First", started Suguro,"We gotta analyse our enemy... But that painting sure as hell don't look like a 'family portrait' to me"

"Neither for me"

"The same"

"Then what should we do?". And then, a idea popped up in my mind.

"Hey, don't you guys think that it'll all be solved if I just cut the painting in a half!?"

"What!? And what we just spoke today about you always cutting every damn thing?". Konekomaru was trying to say something, when Suguro said that, remarkably angry. Behind them, no one showed much reaction, except Mitsuko, who was hiding her face with one hand, as if she was disappointed, and Shima, who said:

"I'm all for Okumura-kun's idea~"

"Shima!"

I started running towards the portrait as unsheathed my katana, while said "Leave it to me...!"

"Ahh, wait-". But I had already slashed the portrait, which fell on the ground divided in two. Nothing happens. "Did that do it?". And then, something black jumped out from the destroyed portrait, and everything became dark.

"Wha... What the hell?"

I turn back and see everyone, and run towards them. "Are you guys oka...", but when I reach them, they backed away, looking frightened and desperate.

"D... Don't come near me!"

"The illegitimate son of Satan"

"H... Hey...", I tried to say.

"D-Demon...!"

"Everyone...", what's happening...?

"Okumura-kun!". And then, all was clear. In front of me, was Konrkumaru holding some kind of knife, which he used to stab a small demon.

"Konekomaru...!?"

"This way!", and he led me through a amount of small demons to a sort of circle, where the others were. "Quickly, get inside the barrier...!"

"W... What the hell is going on..."

"No, Don't look that way!", I immediately turned to face the others. "Everyone, only look at each other!".

We formed a circle and I sheathed my katana. "...Look, I'm sure you each saw something, but you gotta keep yourselves calm!". We all stared at him. It's not the first time that he takes a initiative as a leader, but we don't usually see him yelling this way to keep the order. "That was a shapeshifter possessing the painting"

"I see. Shapeshifters are demons that alter their appearance to mirror the viewer's fears... This one'll be a pain in the ass to fight against. How were you able to...!?", everyone turned to face Konekomaru, having the same question as Bon: how did he was the only one to not see things?

"W-When Okumura-kun drew his sword, I took off my glasses just in case"

"Nice thinking as always, Konekomaru...! And I know five of the letal verses for shapeshifters, if I chant them all, it might be all right..."

"BON!"

"What!?"

"...This barrier won't hold for much longer... Everyone, please listen to what I am about to say!"

"Ahm..."Shieme shyly started speaking as she raised her hand, "Isn't we missing something?". The others looked around and their eyes widened.

"I can't believe that we didn't noticed this before..."

"Wait, what's happening?". Eyebrows hid her face with a hand and Shiemi answered me:

"Mitsuko-san isn't here..."

"Ahm, guys, I think Mephisto is also missing"

• • •

[Mitsuko's POV]

Everyone is looking at the destroyed portrait, not able to believe in the stupidity of Rin, or that nothing had apparently happened. _Apparently. _"Did that do it?".

We hadn't time even to relax, once just a couple of seconds after Rin had slashed the painting, a black demon rushed out of it. In this right moment, the room turned into darkness, and the air became colder.

I look around, but instead of seeing the others, I found myself facing a mirror. Well, it wasn't exactly a mirror, 'cause it wasn't really showing me. It was me, but different. In it, I looked like a demon. A _real_ demon.

"It isn't real. I'm... I'm just hallucinating...". I quickly revised all the information that I had about the mystery, and got the conclusion that the demon was a shapeshifter. Good, it makes sense, now what I got to do is...

... I forgot what was thinking about in the exact moment that looked at my hands. They were covered by blue flames... No, my entire _body_ was covered by blue flames.

...

Is that really me?

I mean, I already figured out that Rin is my brother, and he didn't hesitate not even once in releasing his powers by unsheathing his katana, but still there is the question: Is that really_ me?_

"Mitsuko". I turn back and see Asako, her face expressionless.

"Asako...". I said while approaching her, but when reached near enough, she slapped me, and I fell over my knees. I began to feel a pressure increased gradually, reaching almost to choke me.

"Before you born, I was aiming to kill you and the other brats", she started, her voice sharp as blade."But when I saw your face, I just thought 'how could a little baby become a fearsome demon?'. And I wavered". My face was blank, silent tears streaming down. "That time, I thought that with sealing your powers the problem would be solved, but this was my biggest mistake. Look at you, a stupid _thing..._"

"SHUT UP! ". The flames increased in an explosion as I yelled, tears running freely through my face. "You're not real, it's just... It's just a illusion! You're..."

I immediately calmed down and slowly closed my eyes, the air suspended. The pressure I was feeling disappeared, and I allowed myself to enjoy the calm and remain still for undetermined time. How long was it? I don't know. It felt like the time had stopped, and I just wanted to keep it that way. But I can't, I have to back to reality.

I opened my eyes and found myself facing a raised hand a few centimetres from my face, ready to catch mine.

"Need some help?". I stared at the figure and took his hand without saying a word.

Mephisto helped me to stand up, and I finished being really near to him, more than what I wanted to. I'm a bit short, so he is quite taller then me, thus I wasn't seeing his face, and to do so I would need to look up, which don't dare to do.

Unfortunately, he held my chin and make me look up. His expression was somewhere between amusement and disgust. I gulped and started to get more desperate. With the corner of my eyes, I could see what was happening around. We were surrounded by small demons, and the main one was as high as the dome. Some meters away, were the others forming a circle inside of what seemed to be a barrier, which Konekomaru and Rin were running to.

Actually, nothing of this was happening. It _had been_ happening. Now, it was all frozen. I almost laugh with the ironic, the time had _really_ stopped.

"Since the moment you entered this building for the first time I was suspicious, but how your aura was so weak, I just ignored it. Seems it wasn't a good idea, but anyway, I would never expect something like this"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Don't you know? Oh. Well, let me tell you. While you were hallucinating, you burst into the holy flames"

I froze. So it was real? I was in a state of astonishment, and while I was staring at the nothing, Mephisto took off his hand of my chin and started walking around me in the clockwise, counting, every step he took the room seemed slowly back to move.

"Eins, Zwei, Drei, verändernden Umwelt"

With these last words, everything returned to move normally, and a second later I was standing in a room with just one light beam, which was right over me, the rest were shadows. It's deathly quiet, and the temperature dropped significantly.

"Which are your real intentions?", I heard Mephisto's voice echoing in the room, but can't tell where it was coming from exactly.

"I-I came to search for my brothers"

"And did you find them?". I gulped. Actually, I don't have to be scared of saying anything. Despite he looks like a clown, I'm sure he is pretty smart, and already figured out what is happening. He is just playing with me.

"Yes"

I was looking behind when felt a hand in my face, which turned my face to look direct into his eyes.

"And do you know who are your parents?"

"Not exactly..."

"Explain yourself"

"I don't know who the hell is my father". Mephisto raised an eyebrow.

"You really don't know?", I shook my head, "And you know about your mother?", I nodded.

"Then who is she?"

"Yuri"

His eyes kept expressionless as he stepped back, entering the darkness.

"I made a little research when stopped the time ( including yours ), and by looking in Asako's historic ( who is actually your adoptive mother ) as an exorcist, saw she had many missions with Yuri", Mephisto, whose voice was echoing again ( what was making me mad ), stopped for a sec, and then continued, but more than just for report something, there was a tone of amusement his voice, "Knowing who is your father, I quickly realised that Yuri was your mother, what I didn't expected you to know it, once it's like a small detail"

"Small detail? It's my mom you're talking about!"

His face appeared again right in front of me, where I could see, and there was a smirk in his face.

"Dear, would you expect someone to talk about your mother while you're nothing less than the daughter of Satan?~"

"..."

I would be surprised, but I seriously don't know what I'm feeling. My mind is full of questions, but in the same time isn't, and if I had a mirror, I would see an expressionless face.

So I'm daughter of the king of Gehenna.

…

Interesting, he is nuts. Alright, but if we take it as true, and even if consider that Mephisto didn't know about me until now, still having two, not one, but TWO FREAKING SONS' OF SATAN IN THIS DAMN ACADEMY.

Ok, I'm calm now.

"But do you know what more intrigues me?~"

"What?". There wasn't any sign of interesting in my voice, actually I was almost growling, but he just ignored me and continued with the same enthusiasm.

"Is the fact that you're around here for nothing more nothing less than fifteen years, and I didn't even suspected yours existence~"

...

"You're faking, right? I mean, all that enthusiasm, you must be really pissed off with me right now"

"Not exactly, I'm just fascinated. Your 'aunt' ( how you like to call her ), must had hide you really well~"

"..."

"How are you sealed?~"

"Ahm... with...", I was saying while trying to reach my katana, which should be behind me, but I couldn't find it. "What the...". The room had already cleared a bit, so I could see Mephisto in front of me holding my katana, while looking at it with curious eyes.

"Hey, whatcha doin...", I was running in his direction, but it was too late, he had already unsheathed the sword. And nothing happened.

I looked at him, at the katana and back to him, with an expression as saying 'seriously?', and he returned a confused look.

I took the katana of his hands and pointed its handle, "Seeing?", and then I bit my finger and passed my blood in the handle, where appeared some symbols. Mephisto looked to me impressed, and said:

"Amazing. But still nothing happened"

"That's because I didn't say the special word"

"And which word is this?~"

"It's secret~"

• • •

Ten minutes ago, Mephisto sent us back to the academy. He went back to the hall of portraits, different than me. Being finished or not the mission, I don't really want to give any kind of explanations. In this exact moment I'm wandering through the school, maybe heading my dorm, don't know. I turn the corridor and see Rin passing ahead. I immediately freeze in a kinda weird position, caused by my little outbreak. He stops walking and look in my direction, and I try to hide leaning against the wall, but doesn't works, so I try to make this looks less awkward saying a simple 'Hi'. Guess I don't have many ninja's skills.

"Hi... Are you ok? Mephisto told us that when those demons attacked, you got a bit over disturbed., and that's why he had to take you off the mission..."

"Y-Yes, I'm ok now..."

"..."

"..."

"So", I started, braking the awkward silence, "what about you, whatcha doing here? And where are the others?"

"Oh, Mephisto promised that he was going to give me an eyedrops that makes you stop seeing demons if we finish the missions. A guy of our class, Godaiin, he got a mashou, and he was just freaking out with all these demons..."

"Understand". This was the last thing that I said, and he didn't say anything more as well. We were walking when we saw the others.

""Understand". This was the last thing that I said, and he didn't say anything more as well. We were walking when we saw the others.

"So you finally showed up. Come on, let's go eat some monja"

"Everyone was worried about you two"

"Not me, I'm only here 'cause I didn't want to be left alone with sir Pheles and Takara Nemu"

"I'm here 'cause I thought it would be such if you'd forgotten about monja and gone straight home"

"You could have just sent a text for that..."

"I wonder what sir Pheles and Takara-kun were talking about..."

** Yep, I didn't think about this before, but now I see... It's good to have some friends...**

******I know it end up being a bit confusing (Grammar doesn't help nether), but I tried :S**

******And seriously, this is the longest chapter I had written till now, yey! I was also plaining to put a short Yukio's POV in the end, but I would need to look at the manga, so curse the damn internet, which stopped working when I was going to write it.**

******P.S.: This chapter was a bitch to write! So sorry if it's not what you would expect, but I tried to do something reasonable.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So so so so sorry! I know it's been more than a month since the last chapter, but what can I do? I'm a lazy person who is passing through some creative difficulties. Plus, I had some tests, but now I'm on summer holidays. Yey! And there is also the world cup. Go Brasil-or-what-is-the-country-that-you-are-cheering-for! So that's it, enjoy the chapter. ( By the way, on 29th of June, my brother born. Now there is a cute baby in my house *0* )**

[Rin's POV]

"Let's Take a vote on what our class will be doing at the school festival! It's been decided that 1-D will be in charge of light meal. Please write down on the paper what light meal you'd like to make"

"Really?". Today morning, when I was with Konekomaru and Shima in their dorm, I knew about the school festival. It's a big event, which happens every year, and is also open for the public. Me and Yukio had already come here for the festival with father when we were little, but I never imagined that one day I would participate this way in the festival. Now it's my turn!

"Light meal... How about things like Tonjiru and Onigiri? Famous chain stores set up stalls at our school festival too, so it'd be best if we take a pick from the usual choices, right?"

"Are you serious!?", Godaiin trembles as I yell.

"To-tonjiru is overdoing it, I guess!?", Godaiin quickly said.

"How!?", I guess he misunderstood what I meant. "Tonjiru is a specialty of mine, and I can even make Onigiri into triangles ...Let me write that down too! ( Araju is all right too )"

"Oh, really? That's surprising". I was pleased to have my skills recognized, though I don't understand what he meant with 'surprising'.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to cook". I look back and see Mitsuko.

"Why you guys are always surprised by knowing that?". Both of them start laughing, and I am starting to get mad. "What's funny? I didn't get it". But they just laugh even more.

"Come ooon!"

After class, I was leaving with Godaiin when I remembered something. "Hey, Mitsuko", she was guarding her notebooks, and turned to face me as I called her, "Do you want to come with us?". She seemed a bit surprised, but then just smiled and said:

"Thanks, but I had promised Sumiko to go with her to the library and search for a book"

"Ok, so... See you in the cram school?"

"Yeah... Later"

• • •

**[Mitsuko's POV]**

"Hey, are you listening?". I look up to face Sumiko, who just snapped her fingers, which caught my attention.

"Sorry, I was... I was spacing out..."

"Yeah, for the thousandth time this week. What's happening?"

Well, it's been a week since the last mystery, when Mephisto found out about me. At first, I thought he was going to kill me, but then he just seemed to be amused. Worst, he was amused with the fact that he hadn't suspected of my existence, not even after this whole time... Does he understand that he is technically hiding three children of Satan? I wonder which demon Mephisto really is, to be in Assiah God knows for how long and have none apparently problem neither with demons nor with exorcists.

"Nothing special". She rolls her eyes.

"Fine. I will just pretend that nothing is happening", and with this, she turns and continues to search for the book.

• • •

As I entered the class, Rin, followed by Shima, runs in my direction and almost yelling at me he asks:

"Do you want to go with me!?". I blink twice and tilt a bit my head, absorbing the information.

"Oh, you mean the the musical festival... Hahaha!". He stares at me, astonishment in his face. "Sorry, I won't"

"See, Okumura-kun, you don't know how to invite a girl, you still have much to learn. But, on the other hand, she won't refuse my invitation, will you?, Shima said with a carefree smile while sending me kisses.

"Actually, I will"

"What? Whyyy"

"I think you should stop using the same charms with all the girls", Izumu said with a cold voice, without even looking at him.

"You're so mean, Izumo-chan!"

I take a seat and think about how weird would be going to an musical festival with your brother, while the two of them just wail till Yukio arrives.

"Today you will be doing an writing activity". He picks some papers and distributes to us, while explaining, "It's just some questions, but this would take the whole class. Though there's no problem if you don't finish". But when he was to give me the paper, he didn't. "Everyone will do the activity, except Mitsuko"

"Why!?". I suddenly got desperate. What if it has something to do with Mephisto?

"Well, once you entered the school some months late, you will be having a kind of test, to help us to have a better idea of your individuals skills. Follow me", and then he turned to the rest of the students: "I will be back 5 minutes before the end of the class. You better do the activity, it's a good way to study for the tests, which are after the festival. So, don't just pretend doing it, got it, nii-san?"

"Why are you saying it just for me, Yukio!?"

"I will be back soon", he said, completely ignoring Rin.

I followed Yukio through the hallway for what seemed an eternity, but then we entered a class and he hands me a paper. "First, you will have a writing test. You have 20 minutes, after that, I will receive your test and take you for the second part, which I will explain later", he looks at his watch, "Well, you may start it now"

The test was pretty simple, I had already learned all those things with Asako. In fact, most of the questions were about basic things, so I just took 10 minutes to finish.

Yukio was leaning against the door frame. He was noticeably spacing out, so I called him and he walked over to me. He took my test and had a quick look on it while I stood and guarded my stuff.

"Alright, looks like you made it well. Let's go, now you'll have the second part, which is a practice test", we leave the room and once more have a really long walk, while Yukio was explaining me the test. "You're going to fight against some demons. We will analyse your moves and strategies, and according to your progress, we will put demons with an determinate difficulty of beating. Of course we will only put low class demons, and you will have to fight against in the max five demons"

"Right..."

Some minutes later, we stop in front of a huge door made of metal. Yukio looks at his watch and, with an angry face, takes his phone and dials a number.

"Shura, you're late. Again". "Hurry up, we have to apply a test, and I don't have much time, I got to go to the class". He ends the call and takes a bunch of keys. Seriously, there were a BUNCH of keys. Then, with the most indifferent face that I have ever seen, he just takes one key extremely similar to the others and puts it in the lock of the door, which opens with a noise. Then he makes sign for me to enter, just before he looks at me and changes his expression as notices that I'm staring at him with astonishment.

"Even if", I say pointing him,"I used this room every day I wouldn't pick the right key in the first attempt". Then I walk into the room before he thinks I'm mad ( it wouldn't be a promising start, like 'hey, I'm your sister' 'no, you're mad' ). The room had no windows nor furniture, except for a desk. It seems like an special room for this kind of test, or...

"Is this some kind of interrogation room?"

"Yes"

"Do you _use_ it every day?", I say with an eyebrow raised and pointing the key.

He rolls his eyes and then replies "No. Different from most of the keys, which are like yours that leads to the cram school, this one is just a regular key that I took today specially for the test"

"Ok". Right, I might be pretty paranoid today, but whatever.

Some minutes later, a quite drunk Shura enters the room saying "What's up?" as she closed the door.

"You're working, you shouldn't be drinking"

"Yeah, whatever, scared four-eyes. I thought you were in a hurry, but if you want to chat instead, alright". Yukio clenches his fists with anger, but a sec later he exhales and with a calm voice tell us to begin.

"Alright. Mitsuko", I look at Shura, "has he already explained you the test?", I nod, "So let's start". She cuts her finger and start drawing a magic circle, "Well, this is not my speciality, but it is enough for low class demons". With the circle finished, she chants a spell and a rock appears from the circle.

"Seriously? How am I supposed to exorcise a baryon?"

"That's why it's called 'test'. Figure it out", I raise an eyebrow.

"Fine". I take my sword and walk toward the demon, but when I was one meter of it, it levitated. "Oh, so it's a 'hard' one?". I nail my katana on the ground and a circle appears there, without anyone noticing. The bayron aims me, but I step aside, and it cracks the ground. There, I put an other circle. It attacks me again and I shift. It continuous like this till I have five circles, and the demon be right between them. I look around and see that both Shura and Yukio are bored, not realising my trap.

I activate the trap, exploding the demon, and smile as their faces turns into astonishment. I guess they didn't thought I could manage to put those magical circles.

"One dead, four to go. Oh, and bring something a bit harder for the next one"

The first one to snap out was Shura, saying "Well, looks like you know some tricks. But don't be proud of yourself already, let's see how you handle with the others". I didn't really paid attention to what she said, actually I was a bit worried with the way Yukio was staring at me in a mix of astonishment, nervousness and confusion, but whatever. The next demons remained quite easy to beat, and different from the baryon, I didn't use any magical circle or stuff, just my katana, once the weren't made of stone.

"Ok, you can go back to your class now, tomorrow I will tell you the result"

"Ok, bye". I pass through her and exit the room. It's been almost twenty minutes since Yukio had left, which means that this class is over. At least the next subject isn't outside, I don't want to fight against any other demon...

• • •

**[Yukio's POV]**

"I gotta go now"

"Fine, as I can see, I will be the one to give her a grade", says Shura, already bored again, but in a different way than before. When Mitsuko was fighting against the baryon, we thought that she didn't know much about real combat, but after we realising her trap, I understood that she's way better than what we imagined. Now that she is using her katana, the battles became so easy that is almost like she is playing with the demons. Mitsuko is fighting against the third demon now, but without any other look, I leave the room, thinking.

She is very approachable and friendly, as I noticed, despite that doesn't talk very much. But today... I don't know, the way she acted was almost like nii-san would, especially with that stupid concern about the keys. Well, the only difference is just that she is noticeably smarter than him, but still... Not only her personality, but I think that there is something strange about her, not sure exactly but I think she might be hiding something.

** But whatever this could be, is just one more thing to worry me. I already have many things to concern about, some even worse than this one, like what happened that night when I was fighting against Toudou. Thinking about it, I already decided to go and talk to Mephisto tomorrow, maybe it's my best shot to get some answers.**


End file.
